dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dead Coat of Arms
Location I think I got this off of one of the Revenants, possibly the one in Denerim, but its been a while. Can anyone confirm? Noted Literally 22:35, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I got it from the Denerim Black Vial, which requires you to have already dealt with the other five. It's basically your reward for killing all six revenants. Rallion 23:16, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Cant Confirm the Location but I can say that the above statement is wrong. I have 4/6 of the Revenants done and Alistar has this shield on him. So yeh. :I killed the Denerim Revenant that others are also describing, and I received this shield as a drop without encountering any other Revenants before. (I'm playing on a PC.) -- 22:33, December 25, 2009 (UTC) I have killed the Denerim Revenant (the one found in the one of back street locations) and I have not gotten the DCOA. Is the drop random like Fade Wall is suggested to be? 02:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I tried it twice and received it both times by defeating the Revenant in Denerim. Played on the 360 though, and could only find the vial before a surprise attack sequence where controlled character is separated from group by a gate dropping. Also received the Legion of Dead shield so they're not the same. -- I have just obtained the Dead Coat of Arms by defeating the Denerim Revenant. This is the first Revenant I have encountered so far in the game, so you don't have to deal with the other five first. I have also not yet completed any of the main treaty quests, and Lothering has not yet been destroyed on my map, so it seems you can get this as early as you like in the game (if you're strong enough to actually defeat the Revenant, that is!). It is indeed a random encounter, to trigger it I travelled back and forth in Denerim about 5 or 6 times just to get this item. -- 13:54, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I just got this from the Denerim Revenant. I haven't fought any of the others so far and have completed the Broken Circle and have dealt with Conner at Redcliffe. This is my second play-through and I couldn't get the DCOA from any of the other Revenants on my first. I missed my chance at the Denerim one my first go-around because I didn't think I would be able to beat it at that point so I didn't even try. Later in the game even putting the difficulty higher I wasn't able to get the DCOA from the other ones. So it might be more likely to drop from the Denerim Revenant? Playing "Normal" difficulty on PS3 Bandit-Behind-Bars 03:57, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Although it says can be droped from the revenants in the Black Vial Quest, i cannot be 100% certain on this but i retryed the Revenants in Lower Ruins and Warewolf Lair (these being the first 2 found) both 10 times each (Normal Difficulty) to see if it droped but did not drop the shield, best drop i got was x2 Greater Health Poultice and a Heavy Plate Armor (Veridium) or 1 Gold 20 Silver and a Greater Health Poultice both seemed to have the same drop sets Bashura 18:37, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty certain that it only drops from the Denerim Revenant, as I've always gotten it from that one during all my playthroughs but never the others. Matt-256 18:48, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Herald Unless the "herald" in the trivia is a messenger wearing a tabard with the coat of arms, then your using the root of heraldry wrong. Lowlandlord (talk) 04:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC)